Chaldea Carnival
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: What if Archerko was summoned to Chaldea? Funny scenes and jokes. More details inside
1. Servant Status 2019

Hey everyone. This Fanfiction crossover will be composed of funny chapters instead of being a story. This Archerko will be a alternative older version of Illyaviel. Now this will be my codex of what I think Archerko has.

* * *

 **Servant Archer**  
True Name: Illyaviel Emiya  
Gender: Female  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Title: Sword Dancer Heroine; Counter-counter Guardian

 **Stats** :  
Strength - **D**  
Endurance - **C**  
Agility - **B**  
Mana - **A  
** Luck **\- D-  
** Noble Phantasm **\- B**

 **Class Skill:  
** Magic Resistance - **B**  
Independent Action - **A**

 **Skill:  
** Hawkeyes - **B**  
Magecraft - **A**  
Eye of the Mind (False) - **B**

 **Magecraft:  
**

Illusioncraft - **C**  
Healingcraft - **B**  
Reinforcement - **A-**  
Projection - **A-**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Bonifatius & Otto - **C**  
Modified version of Kanshou & Bakuya

Laure - **A** (Anti-unit)  
Archerko's true soul self... a sword.

Carven Bow, Fail-Not - B+ (Anti-Phantasm, Second Strike)  
Second Strike cancels the opponent's ranged Noble Phantasm.

* * *

Characters that would be using:  
Casters- Prisma Illyaviel, Tamamo-no-Mae, Irisviel.  
Archers- Shirou EMIYA, Illyaviel Emiya, Chloe von Einzbern, (Rin) Ishtar.  
Saber- Arturia Pendragon.  
Lancer- Jaguar (Wo)Man, Cu Chulainn.  
Assassin- Kiritsugu EMIYA.  
Alter Ego - Sitonai

Location: Chaldea  
Emiya's Residence- If 4 or more Servants agree to share a large room, then they can use and decorate to their own use. Mainly Archer EMIYA decorated the room similar to the Emiya's Residence of Living room and kitchten. Irisviel wanted to see the home where her step-son has lived. Kiritsugu just sat quietly in his home. Saber just argeed to have this room to have Emiya's cooking and because Irisviel convinced her a bit.

* * *

(Updated April 2019)


	2. Marriage

"t" talking  
't' mind speaking  
*t* Action

* * *

[Emiya's Resident]

Archerko: "Ne, Tamamo. Can I ask you a favor?"

Tamamo-no-Mae: "Sure, if it's within my power."

Archerko: "Can you make a wedding?"

Archerko's question lightly grasp the interest of Young Illyaviel, Chloe, Rin, and Tamamo. in the room

Tamamo: "Of course I can." Said with pride (Fox's Wedding Skill EX). "Why do you ask?"

Archerko: "Me and darling, Shirou, are planning to get married"

"""EHHHH!""" screams could be heard though out Chaldea

Illyaviel: "Darling.. Oniichan? Are getting married!? Ehhh.." Going off into her little lewd fantasy world.

Chloe: "How bold. I did not except Onee-chan to take Onii-chan this early."

Ruby: "My my, Illya. You grown so daring when your older."

Ishtar: "EMIYA-kun!" Rin grabbed EMIYA and pushed him onto the wall. "How dare you betray your Goddess, when I'm in front of you" Emiting a dark dangerous aura.

Shirou: "I have no-" Quickly interrupted by Archerko

Archerko: "Rin, don't blame him if he chose to be with me over you" Adding fuel to the fire.

Tamamo: "Kya~ How lovely. Soon me and Goshuujin-sama will have a wedding of our own"

Kiritsugu: *cough*

Irisviel: "Congratulations Illya, I want to see many grand children in the future~" Iris said to Archerko.

Illyaviel: "Mama!?" Surprise to hear her say that. "You can't-"

Archerko: "Ok, Okaa-san" Quickly accepted her mother's request.

Illyaviel: "Ehhhhh?!" Unable to believe she accepted that quick.

Chloe: "This is going to fast. When's the wedding?" Asking out loud.

Archerko: "Oh that's right." Heading towards Tamamo and whispering in her ear.

Tamamo: "Alright, I'll go plan for it now" Heading out the room.

Archerko: "Let's go darling, we have stuff to do." Dragging Shirou out of Ishtar's grasp and quickly heading out the room. Leaving the door closed once they exited.

Ishtar: "I ain't done with him! He still need to face my wrath!" Chasing after them and opening the door.

Tamamo & Archerko: "You've been pranked!" *In a duo stance*

Archerko: 'I finally got back at Rin, after she kicked me on the face and crashing out the school's window' (Sword Dancer, Ch 1.5, page 28).

Ishtar: "This whole thing was a prank?"

Archerko: "Yep, you should've seen your face"

Ishtar: "... I see." Raging flames started to appear. "Making fun of a goddess is punished by Death, Emiya-san"

Archerko: "Not if you catch me" Reinforcing her legs. *Dash* Running a head start from Rin.

Ishtar: "Get back here!" Chasing after her.

Shirou: "...Those two never get along, do they"

Tamamo: "Nope"


	3. Kidnapped

System announcement :Caster welcome to Chaldea:

Cu (caster): "Well, then. This time summoned as a caster. Aah, you guys. We met before right?" Saying to his master.

Ritsuka: "Caster?! It's been a while-"

Archerko: "Eeekkk" She stared in disbelief. "Not another him!" Stepping backwards, distancing herself from him

Cu (caster): Looking at Archerko and immediately his heart was captured by her angelic beauty. Taking a large jump closer to Archerko. "What a chick like you doing out of heaven?"

Archerko: "Stay away from me!." Looks for help and sees Mashu. "Mashu please help me!"

Mashu didn't understand in which kind of help she was referring to.  
Archerko was backed up against the wall as Caster got closer.

?: "HEY!". A red spear, out of no where, headed straight toward Caster.

Cu (caster): He dodge and see the spear pierced on the ground where he was standing before. "That spear" Knowing well very of it's name.

Cu (lancer): "That's my girl you're talking to. No one hits on her, even if you're me."

Archerko: "I'm not your girl!" But both Cu ignored her.

Cu (caster): "So that's how it's gonna be then." Readying his staff.

Cu (lancer): "You know me so well." Lifting his hand and grabbing Gae Blog, that flew back into his hand.

Archerko: She took the opportunity to sneak out, while they were preparing to fight each other. At the exit and bumbed into someone she never wanted to met. "Oh I'm sorr- rr-" Her voice grew small and her senses were screaming danger.

Cu (Berserker): He stared at Archerko, then looked at the fight of his other selfs were preparing to do. He grabbed Archerko and began to run.

Archerko: "KYAAAA! HELP MEEEE-eeeeee!" Her voice could be heard, which attracted the attention of both Cu's.

Cu (lancer): "Berserker, that bastard! He kiddnaped my angel!"

Cu (caster): "Truce till we kill Berserker?" Asked his Lancer self.

Cu (lancer): "Truce". Both Cu chased after. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Archerko: "Anyone's help but you" Berserker's grasp was too hard to escape from. Even if she escaped, then she has to deal with two Cu Chulainn for her love. She used her eye sight to find anyone to help her and spotted EMIYA.  
"Onii-chan, quick save me!" She called out desperately.

Shirou: "What have you gotten yourself into!?" Seeing Berserker holding his step-sister over his shoulder and Caster & Lancer chasing after him. The thing in common he saw was that they're all Cu Chulainn.

Archerko: "Just quickly use your UBW to save me!"

EMIYA start casting his Reality Marble and trapping everyone in it.

Archerko: "Thank you!" Tracing a hundred swords to target Berserker, loosing his group in Archerko. She escaped him his grasp and quickly headed toward her brother for safety. She face toward to the Cu's. "You all want my love, don't you. Well I got a very special present for you."  
"Unlimited Orion Busters" (Thanks to EMIYA's UBW, Archerko can trace A LOT more swords (Arrows) in his world). "My love gift to you" Firing hundreds of Orion Busters at them.

Cu (caster): "Ok, I'll receive it"  
Cu (lancer): "I'll receive more than you." He challenged.

All Cu grabbed multiple arrows penetrating their bodies.

Archerko: "Thank you, Onii-chan~ You can drop it now". Shirou dropping his world back to Chaldea

Shirou: "What was this all about?" Asking Archerko and look at the Cu's in a awkward stance holding nothing but air.

Archerko: "Just pervs after my skirt, let's go~. I don't wanna be near them." Dragging Shirou's arm to a far of place.

* * *

I kinda rushed this one, so once the Editor fix the mistakes. I'll repost it later.


	4. Beast Train

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Training Arena]

A large wide spread out room, where Servants can spar or dual each other. The arena is heavily reinforced by Casters to prevent damages that Servants may cause to do during battle. Noble Phantasms of Anti-Army to Anti-World are banned. Some Anti-Units Noble Phantasms are ok, as long it doesn't kill or cause too much property damage. Reality Marbles are ok.

Prisma Illya and Chloe von Einzbern wanted to train to become better since they are one of the Youngest Heroic Spirits to be summoned and lack experience, unlike older Servants.

Tamamo no Mae and Archerko agree to help them, with Tamamo training Illya and Archerko with Chloe. They also dragged Shirou along to be an observer, to point out flaws his alter-dimension younger step-sisters may have.

[Hours of Training Later]

Archerko: *clap* "I think that enough training for now."

Tamamo: "I can still keep going."

Archerko: "I know. I was talking about the young ones." Pointing to an exhausted Illya and Chloe.

Tamamo: "oh"

Chloe: "I can't feel body" Sitting on the floor, unable to move. Clashing swords with a sword dancer Onee-chan for long hours wasn't good for her muscles.

Illya: "So tired" She said weakly with her body collapsed on the floor.

Shirou: "Illya, the floor isn't a bed."

Illya: "I'm too exhausted to move an inch" She groaned.

Archerko: *sigh* "I guess we pushed them a little too far. Come on, Onii-chan will take you to your room."

Shirou: "I did not say that I would." Then looks Archerko at the eye. "Your planning something aren't you."

Archerko: "Me? Your only cute little sister in existence would lie to Onii-chan. Of course not~ Your the only guy here, who can pick these girls up with ease. Unless you want us to do more work, while you just stand there amusing yourself at our hard labor.

Shirou: "..." EMIYA couldn't argue against that. "fi-"

Ruby: "I can help with that!" Illya's mystic code interrupted. "I can get her up at 400% ready and going. Beast Mode~!" It cheered.

Illya: Faster than anyone could blink, Illya was already up and screaming. "Ruby STOP STOP!"

Shirou: 'Instant recovery' He noticed.

Tamamo: "Beast Mode?"

Archerko: "I recall Ruby saying that a few times, but not sure what it really is."

Illya: "It's nothing but a Curse." Slowly losing her strength to stand.

Ruby: "It's a power boost~"

Archerko: "How is it a curse?"

Ruby: "I'll show you. Beast mode~!"

A bright white flash surround Archerko causing everyone to look away for a bit, before looking back.  
Archerko's clothes and armor was gone and was replaced with a very revealing cat outfit. Much of her beauitful skin was exposed and the noticeable distinct feature was that her bust was bigger than it was underneath her clothes. But not as big as mom, Irisviel.

Archerko: "KYAAA" She screamed and quickly fell on the ground. "W-What the hell is this! This isn't nothing like a beast but a perverted suit. Get OFF from me!" Pushing her circuits into maximizing her magic resistance, kicking Ruby out of her and restoring her natural outfit.

Ruby: "Ah, no need to be harsh big Illya" A sense of danger increasing. "um, Illya?"

Archerko: "I should've never trusted a tool made by Zelretch." A dark aura being release and targeting at Ruby. "Trace on". Tracing a sword very familiar to a legend connected to Tamamo.

Tamamo: "The _**Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi!"**_

Archerko: "I wonder how you will feel when your cut into a million pieces" Threateningly said to Ruby.

Ruby: "Umm, v-violence isn't the answer Illya. Help me!~" Slowly retreating backwards.

Archerko: "There's no escape." That sentence quickly made Ruby run off flying and she chased after the cursed object.

Everyone else: "..."

Tamamo: "That was interesting..." Breaking the slience.

Illya: "I now know the future will be kind to me" Feeling a bit happy about the future.

Chloe: Looking at Shirou, who was looking at the opposite direction. She decided to play with him, a bit. "So how much did you see, Onii-chan~"

Shirou: 'curse you E-ranked luck' "Nothing much" Maintaining his pokerface.

Chloe: "So you indeed saw, what part of Onee-chan did see? hm". This question quickly attracted to Illya's attention.

Illya: She was getting curious. Her Onii-chan treated her nothing but a little sister but this time they were both adults. What will adult Shirou EMIYA say about an adult Illyaviel.

Shirou: A hit on his poker face and now he can't escape from the question. 'tch' "Nothing you need to worry about for someone young as you" Switching to spirit form.

Chloe: "Ah! He escaped."

Tamamo: "Don't worry, you'll see him again sooner or later."

* * *

I wonder if, I should put the rating to an 'M' since the next chapter will be a bath scene.


	5. Bath

[Emiya's Residence]

Irisviel: "Look at what I got~" Holding a ticket in front of her.

Archerko & Chloe: "A ticket?"

Irisviel: "Not just any ticket, but a place holder to enter to newly constructed bath that just opened. I'm taking everyone from the family to go."

\\\Note: Multiple (female) Servants wanted to the bath to themselves and then a bet was made. Irisveil just happen to win a ticket to go to the bath with anyone she wants to bring at a certain time.\\\

Archerko, Illya, & Chloe: """Yay~"""

Shirou & Kiritsugu: "..."

* * *

[Bath's Entrance]

Illyaviel: "I wonder what the bath is like, could it be like Luvia's?"

Chloe: "I doubt it, Chaldea isn't wasting that much resources for Servant's luxury."

Archerko: "Anyway~" Stopping Chloe's conversation. "Let's go in, it has to be much better than Servant's Private room's bath"

Everyone enters the room, separated by gender.

[Woman's room]

Multiple empty baskets are aligned on the shelf by row, for storing clothes.  
All the girls start removing their outer clothes can place them in the basket.  
Archerko first undid her braid, letting her snow hair fall like a waterfall and appear similar to Irisviel.

Illyaviel: "You two really look alike."

Chloe: "Like mother like daughter."

Archerko: "Now that you mention it, I never had a chance to compare myself to mom. We really do look _very_ similar."

Irisviel: "Well, you are my daughter. Your traits comes from me~"

The girls remove all their clothes and wrapped themselves in a towel.

[Bath]

Coming out the changing room, the girls look fascinated of how large the bath is. A familiar voice could be heard and the girls quickly look who it was.

Archerko: "O-Onii-chan?!" Now blushing since she is only covered by a towel. She was totally not prepared for this.

Illyaviel: "Isn't this the woman's bath?!" Hiding behind her mother. "Why are Papa and onii-chan here?!"

Irisviel: "Ara~ Did I forget to mention that this is a family mixed-bath~?"

Shirou: *sigh* 'Knowing her stepmother's thoughts on family'. "I'll be at the corner, old man." Leaving Kiritsugu behind.

Kiritsugu: Looking at Irisveil and then his daughters, from different dimensions, who aren't comfortable bathing with them. "So will I" He left to find himself to place to bath.

[Mins later and in the water]

Archerko: "This is so much better than the other bath." Relaxing herself.

Irisviel: "I knew this family bath would be a great idea." Also relaxing in the bath with her daughters.

Illya & Chloe: *~stare~*

Archerko: "What?" Noticing that they were staring.

Chloe: "It's a bit smaller than mom's" She whispered to Illya.

Illya: "Will we grow that big?" She whispered back.

Archerko: She notices their eyes were looking at chest level, moving between herself and mom. Now she understands what they were thinking.  
"I see now, you're worried about your body's future."

*poke*

Archerko: "Kya- What was that for?" Chloe apparently poked her bust.

Illya: "Kuro?!" Just surprised to see Kuro's action.

Chloe: "Just checking if they were real."

Archerko: "Of course they're real!" She was offended.

Irisviel: "Now now girls, no fighting in the bath." Iris smiles with a heavy concealed hint of danger.

Kuro: "Yes, mother." Remembering the last time she punished her with a giant fist, made from her wirecraft.

Archerko: "Ok..." She can't refuse against her own mother.

After that, they went back talking about the future.

Archerko: "If you want to grow as beautiful as me, you gotta exercise and eat healthily."

Kuro: "We're Servants, we don't age."

Archerko: "Oh... At least you will remain cute forever~" Hugging Illya and sharing skinship. She couldn't resist her former cuteness before she exchanged it for beauty and older body.

Illya: "Arc-" Her face cover by her future body's chest.

Iris: "Ara, you girl get along so well." With a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile the men could hear the girls talking and some splashing. Ignoring the fact that they were all in the same large bath. Keeping their minds clear from distractions.


	6. Miyuverse

New Servants were added into the summoning system. The Masters were attempting to summon them.

* * *

Archerko: "You girls are here to see the new Servants?"

Chole: "We were around the area, so why not."

Illya: "New Servants? Aren't there already many Servants in Chalda?"

Archerko: "Well, it's not bad to meet new people. There's still many heroes that aren't summoned, with different abilities and skills that could be useful in battle."

Chole: "Here comes Master now."

Master Ritsuka and Gudako try their attempt to summon a new Servant into their ranks.

First up was Ritsuka. Dropping three saint Quartz into the gacha and hope for the best.

The summon spun and a hint of golden showed, promising for a high rank Servant. A bright flash covered the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

As the light dimmed, a young girl stood in the summoning circle. Wearing a purple magical girl fashion, similar to Illya's, and holding a Mystic Code, nearly the same as Ruby.

?: "I'm Servant Caster... please take care of me." Slightly akward bow, of that she will be serving her Master as a Servant

Illya: "Miyu!?" Surprised to see her.

Chloe: "Well, it was only a matter of time before seeing her again."

Archerko: "She's that other girl that fallen into one of Zelretch's magical girl projects, corrcet?"

Chloe: "As well as our great friend."

Miyu: "Illya!?"

Illya: "Miyu!" She ran up to her and hugged her.

Ruby: "Sapphire, welcome back to the group!"

Sapphire: "Nice to see you again, nee-san."

Ritsuka: "You two know each other?"

Illya: "Uh- Yes master."

Ritsuka: "Great, would you mind showing her around?"

Illya: "Yes! Come on Miyu, there so many things here in Chalda." She dragged her friend off.

* * *

Chloe: "Illya you don't have to keep dragging her." Causing Illya to let go of Miyu.

Archerko: "Why don't you introduce me to her." Grinning

Illya: "Oh right. Well... this is me, but not me at the same time."

Miyu: "?" Very confused look.

Illya: "It's complicated!"

Archerko: "I'm Illyaviel Emiya, from a different dimension and timeline from your Illya."

Miyu: "uh" Still trying to understand to concept that there is two Illyas from different history, "Nice to meet you." she said softly.

Archerko: "Aren't you cute~" She hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you had other cute friends."

Illya: "Ahh!" Seeing her friend unable to breathe

Chloe: "You should let go, onee-chan."

Archerko: "Oh, right." Letting go the hug, allowing Miyu to breathe in air. "My bad~"

* * *

Illya: "Here is the Emiya Residence, where we can relax. It's decorated like your home, Miyu."

Archerko: "Her home?"

Chloe: "Miyu was adopted by Papa in her world."

Archerko: "Oh... wouldn't that mean she's part of the family?"

Miyu: "um...?"

Chloe: "Well technically yes."

* * *

[Emiya Residence]

Entering the large room. Irisviel was sitting besides Kiritsugu, without his hood hiding his face. EMIYA was in the kitchen, chopping vegies and preparing to cook. Ishtar was sitting calmly and drinking tea to pass the time. Artoria and Jugarwoman were fighting each other, over who gets the extras in today's meal. Lancer died leaving Saber satisfied.

Miyu's eyes were caught on Kiritsugu. Surprised to see his hair is now white. The woman, who she knew as Illya's mom, was kinda being all lovely dovely, even though it didn't show, the aura was still there. She notice Rin was here as well, though she was wearing a very skin-exposing clothes, something Rin will never wear in her life especially in pubic. There was man in the kitchen, she did not know him, but there was something about him like she knew him from somewhere.

Irisviel: "Ah Illya, welcome back." She notice their presence. "Oh, who's this?" Seeing a new face in the room.

Illya: "Mama, this is Miyu."

Miyu: "Pleasure to meet you." She politely bowed.

Irisviel: "No need to be formal here dear." She said with a smile. "Shirou, make one more for a person."

He only nodded in response and chop up extra ingredients.

Miyu: "Onii-chan?" Looking at the chef, sensing a similar aura but his appearance was all different.

Illya: "Ah Miyu! He is Onii-chan, but not the one we know, just like everyone else. Rin is Ishtar, Mama didn't have me, and Papa didn't adopt anyone."

Archerko: "We all different, yet we all accept each other as friends and family. Isn't that right right, Onii-chan~"

Shirou: "...correct, Onee-chan."

Archerko: "Don't call me that!" She yelled at him as he was grinning.

Chloe: "I thought you liked being called Onee-chan."

Irisviel: "Ara ara, they get along so well~" Speaking to herself.


	7. Halloween 1

With the night of Halloween coming soon, some Servants started to prepare for the event.  
Fortunately, the Emiya's residence and Servants with Modern knowledge know how to celebrate it.

The Emiya Residence was decorated with cobwebs, pumpkin lanterns, paper ghosts, and other easy to make Halloween decorations.

When the young girls enter the room they were surprised at the new appearance of the room.

Chloe: "Since when this room changed?"

Illya: "Look, it's a pumpkin." Looking closely at the jack-o-lantern with Miyu.

Emi: "Like the new Halloween decoration~?"

Miyu: "Halloween?"

Illya: "You don't know Halloween Miyu?!" Miyu nodded 'no'.

Chloe: "Well considering her circumstance, she wouldn't know from her world."

Emi: "Alright! Onee-chan will teach you all about Halloween." Grabbing Miyu and taking her to another room. "Before I forget, Mama ordered costume for you thou I don't know which." Leaving the room with Miyu.

Ruby: "Costume eh, I'm great at making them. We'll go out with a blast with Beast-Mode~!"

Illya: "RUBY! Don't you bring that up Ever Again!" Shaking the wand viscously while in her mind was a image horror of herself in Beast-mode during Halloween.

Chloe: "I wonder what I shall dress up as..." Thinking up a costume for herself, since she could easily project it.

* * *

Jugarman: "Halloween. So it's that time again."

Artoria: "Halloween?"

Shirou: "It's an event when people dress up in scary(silly) costumes and knocking on people houses asking them for a 'Trick or Treat'"

Artoria: "Why would someone ask for a trick?"

Jugarman: "Who knows, but it's the candy treats they always give out. I should start getting ready to hunt for as much candy as possible."

Ishtar: "'Baka', you know it's only us Servants and Staff in Chaldea. I doubt there is any candy beside food and drinks.

Iris: "Don't say things like that. I'm sure Shirou here can make candy for the Halloween Party.

Shirou: "..."

Iris: "You don't want to upset the children, do you now~?"

Shirou: "I'll start making when the ingredients arrive."

Iris: "Goodie~ ... By the way have anyone seen Tamamo?"

Ishtar: "That fox? I haven't seen her this October."

Jugarman: "Neither have I." Shirou also nodded the same.

Artoria: "That's strange." No one have seen Tamamo no Mae, usually she's with her Master or taking a break using Shirou's Kitchen.

* * *

That will be for part 1.

150 Quartz and no Tamamo no Mae... All I get is Craft Essense. Three Halloween Mashu, and one Iris four star and five star craft. Should I spend 80 Bucks for more saint quartz?


	8. Lily

Servants with the rank of Lily are Servants summoned during their early legends. For example, Princess Knight before she became King of Knights. Princess of Colchis before she became the Witch of Betrayal.

Now what if a Younger version of Archer EMIYA was summoned to Chaldea

* * *

[Emiya Residence]

Everyone relaxing in their own time. Eating, drinking, or just simply talking to one another. Illya, Miyu, and Kuro were tired of fighting a bunch of chibis of Demon Archer Oda. Planning to return to their rooms, the door opened before they could reach it.  
A young man stood in their way. Dressed the same outfit as EMIYA with a red head tie around his head. Ashburn hair with a little section of white.

Miyu: "Onii...chan..?!" Said all in surprised.

Shirou: "Miyu?" Looking at the girls.

Miyu: "Onii-chan!" She quickly ran up to him and hugged tightly.

Shirou: "Miyu!" Returning the sibling hug. "Glad your alright, I certainly didn't expect you girls be here as well." Knowing what a Servant is.

Kuro: "We didn't expect it too."

Illya: "It was the collaboration event's fault."

* * *

Emi: "So, are you gonna kill him?" She whisper to EMIYA.

EMIYA: Who was in inner shocked to see his younger self here, but remained in his pokerface of his. "No." He simply answered

Emi: "But you always tried to kill Onii-chan, Onii-chan."

Soon both Shirous face each other. EMIYA could see those dead-fish eyes look similar to his father Kiritsugu. Perhaps he was already broken or on the very edge of it, he thought.

Emi: "You must be Archer Lily~"

Shirou: "Lily?"

Emi: "A younger version of Onii-chan~" Pointing, with bit of poking, at EMIYA.

Both of them stared at each other

Shirou: "..."

EMIYA: "..."

Shirou: "So my hair becomes all white, I see." Breaking the silence.

EMIYA: "... What is your wish?"

Shirou: "Wish?.. To save Miyu." An answer completely different from what EMIYA as expected.

EMIYA: "Why?"

Shirou: "I'm her older brother, it's my responsibility to watch over her. Is he really my future self?" Asking Emi.

Emi: "Nope. He's an alternative future you with different life, like I am to Illya. I'm Archerko, but you can call be Emi."

Shirou: "I see..."

* * *

Shirou: "Kiritsugu..." Staring at his father, then the Snow Haired lady beside him spoke.

Iris: "Ara~ You must be Miyu's older brother. Welcome to the family."

Shirou: "Um.. Nice to meet you..."

Irisviel: "I'm Irisviel Emiya (von Einzbern), but you can call be Mom~"

Shirou: "Uhh... Why is that?"

Irisviel: "My husband adopted you, no? Also, Miyu is part of this family now, getting along as sisters with my other daughters."

Kiritsugu: "Just do what your mother tells you boy."

Shirou: "o-ok-ay..."

* * *

Kinda rush this, so hoping to get review about this chapter


	9. X-mas

[Emiya Resisdence]

Iris: "Shirou have you seen Illya or the other girls today?"

Shirou: "I did not."

Iris: "Oh ok. Artoria, have you seen my little daughters anywhere today?"

Artoria: "I haven't seen them since yesterday. I'll be sure to tell you when I see them later."

Iris: "Ok... Where could my little girls be..?"

Soon more people come in. EMIYA preparing breakfast, Archerko in a cheery mood, Jugarwoman half asleep from the cold morning. Her husband also didn't know where the kids were. Finally, Chole walked in and got Iris hopes up.

Iris: "Chole!" Giving her a welcome hug.

Chole: "Mom-hm" Was not expecting a tight hug.

Iris: "Do you know where Illya and Miyu at?"

Chloe: "About that... Alter Santa took them as well as Master and rayshifted somewhere.

Artoria: "Alter Santa..!?" One of her holiday counter-part sometimes known as good Evil Santa.

* * *

Illya: "Why are we pulling the sled?" Illya said despite knowing the reason why.

Alter Santa: "Reindeers are meant to pull the sled." Taking a look at the note and location. "Lets see... Set the sled down our destination is close by."

Miyu and Illya decrease their speed and head down. Later they were soon entered into a battle.

[Battle 1/3]

Illya: "This is not how I imagine Raindeers are like!" Facing the muscular monster Reindeer standing on two feet. Destroying a childhood dream she once had when she was younger.

Miyu: "Reindeer? Not a monster?" Lack of knowledge of Chrismas animals.

[Battle 3/3]

Alter Santa: "Excalibur Morgan! *Chrismas bells chiming*

Miyu: "That was tiring." (FGO Rule: Rider deal more damage to Caster)

Illya: "Presents?" Picking up from the loot that enemies sometimes drop.

Alter: "Well done my Reindeers. Place it in the bag and I'll deliver it to the next child"

And so our Chrismas Heroine Servants continue their journey with their Master, completing every child's wish on Alter Santa's list.

* * *

Sorry I was late posting this. Merry late Chrismas and soon to be New Year.


	10. Valentines 1

The Valentines event is on so go out there and farm those chocolates. Also, try not to break any girl's heart. It can be very disastrous.

* * *

[Kitchen]

Arckerko: *Humming and mixing*

Acherko was making her favorite Häagen-Dazs Ice Cream since a there was a large supply of chocolate available, but quickly disappeared after many female Servants went to get some. Now there was some rumor that some of the chocolates have come to life. Soon three girls enter the kitchen attracted by the sweet fragrance.

Chloe: "Onee-chan, what are you making?" Gaining the older sister attention.

Archerko: "Oh you three came. Excellent~ I am making Häagen-Dazs Ice Cream~ I want your opinion on its taste." She went to the freezer and took out three cup-sized ice cream from the first batch she made.

Illya: "Häagen-Dazs?"

Archerko: "You don't know Häagen-Dazs!?" Shocked to hear from her younger self.

The three girls look at each other and confirmed that none of them know the name Häagen-Dazs. Archerko quickly gave each one of them a cup and spoon.

Archerko: "Try it~"

Miyu: "Chocolate?" Guessed from the first look of the ice cream color.

Each one of them took a bite and soon their faces fell in bliss (Foodgasm)

Illya: "s-such a wonderful flavor~"

Chloe: "so tasty, I might get addicted to it."

Miyu: "Delicious~"

The girls now took spoonfuls of ice cream and finished in a matter of seconds.

Arhcerko: "I knew you girls would love it. Afterall, it's my favorite ice cream in the whole world."

Chloe: "Your favorite ice cream- Wait does that mean Illya as well?"

Illya: "Eh? My favorite ice cream?"

Archerko: "Well since your a very young Heroic Spirit, you probably haven't encountered it from your older self-memories.

* * *

[Mission with Master]

Jugarwoman: "Master, I'm going to run wild." She quickly charges into battle defeating as much Choco-Servants she can. "Nyah!" After defeating a bunch of Choco-Archers *Chomp* Lancer begins eating her victories.

Master: "Lancer, there still enemies left." Pointing towards the Choco-Sabers.

Jugarwoman: "-Kafy (Okay)" She said stuffing her mouth with more chocolate before heading back into battle.

* * *

[Omake, Irisviel making Chocolates]

As a wife, she would most likely to make her husband homemade chocolates, but...

.

.

.

*KA-BOOOOOM*

The Kitchen exploded. The oven was on fire and sp, the chocolate was brunt black to the core.

Emiya was devastated by the destruction of his sanctuary.

Girls were upset of the chocolate wasted.

Everyone in the family agrees to ban Irisviel from entering the Kitchen, unless she's with a professional chef or baker by her side.


	11. Lost Island

Hey everyone I'm not dead and return for the upcoming Summer Event. Currently saved 600 quartz for that banner and hope to get a NP2 TamamoLancer, wish me luck and hope the summer fox goddess comes home.

* * *

On the sandy sunny beach of an unknown island laid two white-haired Servants. Only one of them woke up from this unexpected Ray Shift.

Emiya: "Where am I?" Seeing the beach, then he notices the lack of clothes as the sunlight bathed his skin. "What the heck!? Where are my clothes?!" He was wearing nothing but a red swim trunk with black outlines.

After calming down, he saw his older step-sister slept on the warm sand, also wearing a swimsuit. A two-piece bleach pink swimsuit with a flower theme summer skirt. The odd thing is that he didn't recognize her presence till he got over his clothes situation.

Emiya: "Wake up."

No response from her.

Emiya: "Wake up." Giving a little push.

Emi: "…five more minutes…" Hinting she won't be waking up anytime soon.

Emiya: "Fine…" Thinking up a sure way plan to wake up a big little sister, "Onee-san"

Emi: Quickly getting up. "I told you, you're forbidden to say that word!... Wait, why are you half naked?"

Emiya: "This island prevents normal clothing from being worn, I can't project my armor nor shroud.

Emi: "Island?" Going deep into thought about the island. "Ah! This must be the island Tamamo talked about!"

Emiya: "Tamamo no Mae? What did she say about this?"

Emi: "Well… All Servants on this island wear nothing but swimsuits and we have to survive with Master for about three weeks I think?"

Emiya: "Three weeks huh. I don't see Master nearby; we should search for him quickly."

Emi: "The best part about this we all get new skills and Servant class~!" Can't wait to check their new class and skills.

Emiya: "Is that so." Checking his own stats. "Saber…" His other ideal class, he would always have been summoned as Archer during the 5th Holy Grail War. He couldn't recall a time where he would be summoned as Saber. Checking on his step-sister, who had a pale looked as if she seen Cu chasing after her.

Emi: "Assassin…" She lowly said.

Emiya: "Assassin?" Barely heard her.

Emi: "WHY AM I SUMMONED AS ASSASSIN!" She screams out to heaven. "You get Saber Class, yet I get Assassin Class! I could've been summoned as Saber as well; I would have been fine summoned as Caster." She continued to act as a child, who been denied of all treats and presents.

* * *

Name: (Summer) Illyasviel Emiya  
Title: Summer Guardian  
Alignment: Summer-Good  
Servant Class: Assassin

Strength: **D-**  
Endurance: **D**  
Agility: **A**  
Mana: **C++**  
Luck: **E+++**  
Noble Phantasm: **C+** (Anti-Unit, Arts Type)

Cards: 2 Quick Cards (3hits), 2 Arts Cards (2hits), 1 Buster Card (1hit), Extra (5hits)

Active Skill:

Beach Flower – **A** (Check Wiki)  
Child of Summer – **A-** (adds absolute defense for one turn and slightly increase Arts perfomance)  
Summertime Alter – **B+** (chance to apply Double, Triple, or Quad Hits: Example Lv10, 60% Double Hit, 30% Triple Hit, 10% Quad-Hit)

Passive Skill:

Presence Concealment – **C**  
Independent Action – **C+**

Emi: "Summertime Alter… So its Papa's fault I'm summoned as Assassin. The Emiya Crest's Time Alter and being the daughter of the Magus Killer puts me in Assassin Class by the Throne of Heroes."

Emiya: "Emi-"

Emi: "Anyway let's look for Master. I'm sure they aren't far off."

* * *

[After finding Master and other Summer Servants]

Emiya puts himself in charge of food supply. Cooking Tropical and outdoor BBQ dishes from whatever the Servants could find on the island. Emi on the other hand made Coconut Crème Pie from many of the coconut that could be found and don't ask how she makes it or how few of the pie came out golden (Yay, full AP restore for Master).

* * *

Name: (Summer) Shirou Emiya  
Title: Summer Iron Hero  
Alignment: Summer-Neutral  
Servant Class: Saber

Strength: **B**  
Endurance: **C+**  
Agility: **B-**  
Mana: **B**  
Luck: **E**  
Noble Phantasm: **E~A+++** (Anti-Army, Buster)

Cards: 1 Quick (3hits), 2 Arts (2hits), 2 Buster (1hit), Extra (4hits)

Active Skills

Summer Projection – **A+** (Greatly increase Quick, Arts, and Buster Performance)  
Tropical Chef – **A+++** (Heal entire party)  
Eye of Mind(True) – **A-** (Apply evade and add defense)

Passive Skills

Magic Resistance – **C**  
Independent Action – **E**

.

.

.

I blame Teen Titan GO Island Adventure for the Coconut Crème Pie Idea. I miss the old Teen Titans.


	12. Lost Island 2

Lost Island 2

I am really blessed in this banner, the summer fox goddess loves me. Maybe that the reason why Casko Tamamo nor Cat never came to me, I was only meant to have one foxy waifu no other than TamamoLancia.

Here are my Golden Servant Summonings: 4 TamamoLancia, 2 Surf Mordred, 1 Iburaki(Banana Loli), 1 Lancelot, and 1 Astolfo.

Last Chapter I only asked for NP2 but instead got double of that. Lv100 Tamamo with all skilled maxed out under a day length of time. Anyway let's into the second summer chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Grand Order

* * *

Project Kitchen

After building the Tamamo's Wooden Cabin and Martha's Stone Water Well, the next plan is to develop a new way of cooking as Servants, including Master, were beginning to tire of outdoor BBQ.

Emiya: "Master, I recommend constructing a stove."

Mash: "A stove is convenient since most modern dishes are cooked that way."

Emi: "Planning to make a stove? Great! Be sure to attach an oven to it and we'll show how great the Emiya Chefs are capable of."

Master giving a thought of all the kitchens ideas the other Servants provided, but only Emiya's idea stood the tallest.

Master: "Alright, let's gather more iron to build a large stove."

After raiding the cave and massacre of Iron Golems, the construction plans of the stove went underway. Between the construction process, if you looked at Emiya-kun, you can see a smile on his face as his new sanctuary was being built.

* * *

With many exotic and weird ingredients from this island, Emiya couldn't help but experiment on them. There is no ingredient he can't use for it his pride and skill as a chef.

Starting with thorny-looking coconut, pink coconut, and smelly coconut. From Mash and Master's tasting experience, the thorny coconut has an intense heat of spice, the pink has no flavor, and smelly tasted like what they describe as 'fermented soybean'.

Beginning to form ideas in his head, he could use the thorny coconut's water to make curry and use the soft innards to spice other foods. For the smelly coconut, he could chop the innards and compress into something like tofu, but for this case 'cofu'. The pink coconut is something would prove a challenge, he would have to test its compatibility with other flavors and ingredients.

Chef Emiya began his experiment as well cooking request from other Servants. Emi would normally be here helping out with the requested dishes, but currently she was being chased by Hawaiian Cu for the seventh or was it ninth time? Thanks to her new assassin class, she was able to out run or hide from Cu. After being chased, Emi would return with regular coconuts, not easy to find with so many other odd fruits, and began making her Coconut Crème Pie.

* * *

Mash: "You called Emiya-senpai?" As she and her Master enter the Cabin.

Emiya: "Ah yes, I have prepared two new dishes from the island's exotic fruits. I would like your opinion on their taste."

Master: "If it's anything Emiya makes, I'll eat it gladly."

Emiya: "You praise me too much Master."

Going into the kitchen, Emiya brought a plate and a bowl in hand. Just by the smell they were eager to be the first to taste it.

Emiya: "I made Thorn Seafood Curry and Cofu Steak, hope you enjoy."

Mash&Master: 'Cofu?' "Thanks for the food."

Mash took a spoonful of Curry. At first it felt really spicy, burning her mouth and producing few drops of sweat, but soon reach the sea kingdom of flavors. Emiya took note to ease the spiciness for those who can't take the heat well. Master slice a piece of Cofu and touched it with the sauce, before entering his mouth.

Master: "Wow, this really good!"

Mash: "Senpai, this curry is delicious, once you get used to the heat." Sweating a lot and ate most of the curry.

Master: "Mash you alright? Your sweating quite a bit there."

Emiya: "Here's some cold water." Letting Mash gulp down the water to help regulate her temperature. "I can level down the spiciness of the curry to more appropriate level, Mash."

Emi: "Onii-chan never fails to surprise the art of cooking, thou there is one art he can't beat me at."

Mash: "Which art is that?"

Emi: "Baking~. Tah da, I made Coconut Crème Pie and Apple Pie. Onii-chan can never understand a girl's taste for sweets despite being a ero-protagonist and surrounded by girls.

* * *

Coconut Crème Pie idea is stuck in my mind forever. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Don't forget to leave a review/comment.


	13. Kaleid Install

I was planning to do the Magical Girl World chapter, but I ran into many problems so I'll do this instead.  
If Servant Illya was able to use Class Cards. [I manage to summon a NP1 Illya, but I'm completely broke]  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Grand Order.

* * *

Shirou: "Let me get this straight. You woke up next to seven Class Card, but you don't know who are inside them."

Illya: "Hai.."

Chloe: "Why not just Install them to find out who we have."

Kiritsugu: "Is it safe?"

Chloe: "Of course it is. Illya and Miyu used Install many times before."

[Test 1, Saber]

Illya: "Install"

A magic circle gleamed with power as Illya was cover by a white light. Her clothes turned white with black outlines and a large white-black sword appear in hand.

Illya: "A wedding veil?" The first thing she notice out of her outfit.

Shirou: "Nero Bride..." The sword tell him that

Irisviel: "Ara, Illya you're so kawaii~" Hugging her daughter.

Illya: "Mama"

Chloe: "Illya's Wedding Dress is now covered, I heard buying one is quite expensive. When's the Wedding?" She teased.

Illya: "I'm not marrying anyone anytime soon, Kuro!"

Kiristugu: "..." Trapped in the world of Father's Issues. When Illya comes to age, will he be able to give her daughter's hand away to some man?

[Test 2, Lancer]

Illya now wearing a swimsuitish dark clothes with pieces of sliver armor on her shoulder, side, and hips. Her weapon was a scythe with chains.

Shirou: "Medusa Lily"

Chloe: "We still have Medusa, that's nice to know."

Kiritsugu: "She moves quietly." Unable to hear Illya's footsteps.

[Test 3, Archer]

Now wearing old Western Clothes, Cowgirl Hat, and a gun holder belt.

Kiritsugu: "Billy the Kid" Being a Servant with guns is rare and Billy was the only Servant he can challenge in Marksmanship.

Chloe: "So, Illya the Kid."

Illya: "I'm not sure if I should be holding a Revolver." Putting the pistol away on her belt.

Irisviel: "No guns."

Shirou: "It's a bad influence on you, so don't install Archer."

[Test 4, Rider]

Wearing dark clothes and kneesocks, piece of white-golden armor, short mini-skirt, and her hair tied with black ribbons. A white scabbard handing on her waist.

Shirou: "Astolfo"

Chloe: "That Trap? Everyone mistaken him as a girl. At least Illya doesn't look like a boy."

Illya: "I don't think that rule apply here."

[Test 5, Caster]

Wearing a pink shrine maiden outfit, with fluffy fox ears and tail. A mirror floated around her.

Everyone: "Tamamo" It was too obvious which Fox Spirit was in the Caster Card.

Tamamo: "Did someone call me~?" Joining the group and getting a look at Illya. "Mikon! You look cute in that Illya." Checking her ears and tail, she notice something very familiar. "Why do I sense my origin in Illya?"

Chloe expain about the Class Cards and that Illya is currently using her Card.

Tamamo: "I see, while I'm not mad for using my spirit origin, I'll be taking Illya."

Irisviel: "Eh?" Shock at Mae's words.

Kiritsugu: "What do you mean?" Hand close to his pistol.

Tamamo: "I invite Illya to be the 10th member of the Tamamo Nine, she'll be like the little sister unlike my other Tails." In the back of her mind she can lure master into the way of the kitsunes using Illya's cuteness and pet-able head.

[Test 6, Assassin]

Everything was chaotic once Illya's transformation was done. What she wore was worse than Jack's outfit, showing off majority of her skin  
Irisviel was covering her husband's eyes. Taiga and Chloe tried to cover Shirou's eyes, but somehow Chloe ended on top of his face. The smell of alcohol soon spread from Illya.

Illya: "Ehhh...-hic~"

Artoria: "Illyasviel, quickly undo your transformation!"

From that day forth, the Assassin Card was locked away for it was extremely a bad influence for young kids.

[Test 7, Berserker]

Shirou: "Is it a good idea to install a mad Servant into Illya?"

Chloe: "It's fine. Madness Enhancement doesn't kick in till after ten mintues. Plenty of time to uninstall."

Illya: "Alright here goes, Install."

Illya wore entirely dark colors. A large black hooded coat with red lines and futuristic dark violet kneesocks. The cutest Sith Lord that ever existed.

Artoria: "It's Mysterious Heroine X Alter." One of her many copies with her saberface.

Kiritsugu: "She has a Rank C Madness Enhancement if I'm correct."

Chloe: "Maybe she can last fifth-teen minutes."

Shirou: "That will be enough testing for one day."


	14. Magical Girl World

6th Tenshot and I got Illya~! Also was able to NP2 Medea Lily. Now I just need to summon Kiritsugu to get the family back together. Sorry this chapter is late.

* * *

Magical Girl World

Once again Master and Mash, along with other Servants, were Ray Shifted into a unknown place.

...

...

Master, Mash, Irisviel, both EMIYAs.

[First Encounter with a Mahou Shoujo]

?: "EHHHH! Mama!?" Looking at Dress of Heaven Irisviel.

Master: "Mama?"

Mash: "You have a daughter?" Asking Irisviel.

Irisviel: "I don't recall having a child, but..." Looking at the girl as forming a slight connection with her other selves, " Illya?"

Shirou: 'Illya...' Seeing his older stepsister, now younger holding a gem class Mystic Code, created by a Magical Girl Fetish Old Prankster Zelretch. His god damn Magical Girl Project had to drag this Illya, who still have her innocence, into this.

Kiritsugu stared at the child with curiosity. He knew she never existed in his lifetime, but something deep inside felt proud. It was like whenever he was with Irisviel, but now this child had a greater effect on him.

Illya: "Umm" Illya looked a little scared at the hooded man facing at her.

Irisviel: "Mou, no need to scare Illya with that hood of yours." Yanking down Emiya's hood, revealing his hair and face.

Illya: "Papa!" Shocked to her father was here as well. "Why your hair and skin all different?"

Shirou: "This will take some time to explain."

* * *

Introducing themselves, but Archer kept his name to himself, and explaining about Servants and Chaldea to Illya, well tried to simplify their explanation for a 5th grader to understand. Servant EMIYA and Irisviel were from a different reality, one where Illya never existed.

Illya: "So they're not my parents..." Sadden by the thought of their reality, then she looks at the man wearing similar clothes Chloe wear to combat. "Your the Archer Card Kuro has?"

Shirou: "Archer Card?" Not knowing what card she was talking about or who this Kuro person is. "I am Servant Archer, like the old man summon as Assassin and Irisviel is Caster."

Ruby: "Why don't you say your name, you always been the unknown spirit in the Archer Card."

Shirou: "My True Name isn't something a heroic spirit would easily give away." He would rather not reveal his identity to Illya, who knows how she would react once she gained this knowledge and meets her reality of Emiya Shirou.

Mash: "Archer?"

Master: "Well if he ain't gonna say it, I'll do it for him. His name his Shi-" Archer quicked shut his mouth.

Archer: 'curse his E rank luck' "Alright, I'll say it. My name is Emiya Shirou." Now he awaits for Illya's response.

Illya: "...Eh?" Trying to process his name. "You-r-r Oni-i-i -c-chan!?"

Shirou: 'so she known my other self'

Ruby: "You look nothing like Illya's big brother."

Shirou: "I been told, even myself agrees with that."

* * *

Master: "So you came to this place in search of your friend."

Illya: "Yes, we were separated during the attack. I hope she didn't get captured."

Irisviel: "Don't worry Illya, we will help find your friend. Is that fine with you Master?"

Master: "Of course, we're gonna explore the area anyway."

Mash: "We can search for a ley line at the same time."

After walking a distance, Archer notice Illya's heavy breath and trouble keeping up with the group.

Shirou: "Everyone wait."

Master: "Is there an enemy up ahead?"

Shirou: "Illya is not a Servant nor in peak condition."

Irisviel: "Are you alright Illya, does anywhere hurt?"

Illya: "I'm fine, just tired from walking a lot."

Master: "I guess we can wait for Illya-chan."

Irisviel: "Darling come over here."

Kiritsugu: '?' He didn't know why she needed him, but he went over anyway.

Irisviel pick up Illya with her Rank E Strength and placed her on her husband shoulders.

Illya: "Heh?" Now riding on her papa's shoulder. Such nostalgia, she hasn't done this 3 years ago. Good times when papa and mama was home with her.

Irisviel: "Now Illya can rest while we continue on the journey."

Shirou: "Do you feel like a father now, old man?" He joked.

* * *

[Summoning Omake]

Mash: "Master has finally decided to break out the fragment bank."

Shirou: "Who is he trying to summon this time?"

Chloe: "If I were to guess, Master is trying to summon a copy of Illya."

Irisviel: "Master is using his precious Quartz to summon our daughter?" She and Kiritsugu came into the summoning room.

[Right before final Tenshot]

Chloe: "All those tries yet no sign for Illya." Sadden by Master's fail attempt.

Master: "Not yet, I this have this final set of Quartz. I will not give up yet until the very end."

Shirou: "Love your commitment and everything, but these are exactly your final Quartz. Chaldea would be Quartless

Mash: "Quartless!?"

Master: "Not your call to make." Look over to Irisviel. "A family should stay together, whether they are Servants or copies of the original."

Irisviel: "Master..."

Drops in the final 30 Quartz into the summoning circle. Everyone watched and hoped Illya would answer the call. It hurt every time the summoning turned into a bust for nine times, destroying their hopes till the final summoned turned bright gold.

Master: 'This is it!'

Everyone watched intensely as the summoning circle did its job, then a bright flash cover the room.

Illya: "Erm, I'm Illya. Nice to meet you."

Master: "Yes, I did it!"

Irisviel: "Illya!" As she ran up can hugged her precious daughter.

Illya: "Mama! and everyone else as well."

Shirou: "I guess I was in the wrong here." Whispers to himself.

Ruby: "Ruby is here, too! Let's go have some cute fun, Grand Master!"

Master: "Maybe some other time, Ruby. For now let's enjoy the family reunion."

* * *

Hope you like and leave a review.


	15. Halloween 2

Short Chapter today and hope you like it.

Disclaimer I don't own Fate Grand Order nor Stay Night

* * *

Irisviel brought a costume for Illya to wear for halloween. She had no choice but to wear it the devil costume.

Ruby: "Quite the devil you are Illya~" Floating around, grasping every look around.

Devil Illya: "It's better than what you had in mind!"

Tamamo-Chloe: "These fox maiden clothes are easy to move around, no wonder Tamamo likes it."

Miyu came into the room wearing Okita Souji's uniform

T-Chloe: "Seems like Miyu is dressed up as a cop."

?: "What lovely costumes your all wearing~" A violet hooded person walked in.

O-Miyu: "Medea!?"

?: "Nope." Removes her hood. "Just me." Revealing Archerko

T-Chloe: "Onee-chan is dress up as Medea."

Archerko: "Yep, with Medea's outfit it's hard to tell who's underneath it." The main purpose is to hide from Cu thinking that she is Medea.

Shirou: "Are you girls ready to trick or treat? Jack and Alice are waiting."

D-Illya: "Hai!" But someone was missing. "Where's mama?"

Shirou: "She's ... uh, occupied at the moment. Atalanta will be your guardian for the moment."

* * *

[Pumpkin Town]

Jack was wearing a simple white cloth over her to look like a ghost, while Alice's outfit remained the same, just with more frills and decoration on it. (stage 3 clothes)

The five girls went around the town admire the decoration lights and knocking on doors with Atalante's supervision

D-Illya, T-Chloe, O-Miyu, G-Jack, and Alice: """""~Trick-or-Treat~"""""

Hitting on many houses, getting much candy, till one house decided to play a trick.

Alice: "House number 29"

*knock knock* Miyu knocked the door.

The door slowly open, revealing the dark room. A person walked out, but without a head. It carried a pumpkin head in its arms.

T-Chloe: "Its the headless horseman!"

Pumpkin Head: "How about the Pumpkin King, little girls" The pumpkin talked and moved it mouth.

D-Illya: "It's alive!" Spooked at the animated pumpkin. They aren't suppose to talk at all!

Pumpkin Head: "Happy Halloween" Screams of littles girls could be heard afar. (Sadly there isn't FBI around this era)

* * *

[Chaldea, Irisviel's Costume, 10 min before the girls were done changing]

Irisviel: "Happy Halloween~!" Irisviel come out wearing (Rated 18+) Halloween Princess Outfit.

Shirou spitted out the tea out of his mouth in shock at her mother's sense of Halloween fashion. Kiritsugu quickly grabbed any cloth he could find and cover it over his wife.

Shirou: "W-What were you thinking wearing an outrageous outfit on the night of Halloween!?"

Kiritsugu: "Change now."

Irisviel: "Ehhh, I thought this costume looked best on me."

Shirou: "No no, are you trying to become Succubus? Old Man, keep her sealed in her room for the meantime."

Kiritsugu argeed and guide Irisveil back into her room.

Shirou: "Now what I'm gonna say to the girls..."

* * *

Leave a comment


End file.
